Boots
by anonymousreader07
Summary: Who knew that the one thing they would have in comman would be a shoe size? A Gwen/Lindsay friendship fic with just a smidgion of GwenxTrent.


Boots

Gwen, Lindsay, and Heather are my top three most favorite girls in TDI and I haven't done a story for Gwen yet so here it is! Just a light friendship fic that I hope will make you smile!

Enjoy!

* * *

Gwen scowled horribly as she continued to throw her items about the cabin room.

'Where did I put them!?' She thought frantically as she peered under her bunk, shoving her suitcase along with a few roaches out the way.

'This is where I left them last night; it's where I leave them every night!'

Her frown deepened and her eyes narrowed before calling out,

"Who took my boots!?"

"…Gwen?"

Startled she quickly lifted her head bumping it against the bed.

With a feeble "Ouch…" she lifted her head up properly from the bed to find Trent standing there through the screen door. Giving a nervous smile she said "Hey Trent, what's up?"

Taking her smile as an invitation he opened the squeaky cabin door and made his way inside returning her smile.

"Nothing much. I take it you can't find your boots?"

"Oh well…" Gwen blushed, her and her stupid outbursts! "Yeah…I mean no! I _can't_ find them."

Rolling her eyes she said "I'm sure this is part of some stupid plan Heather's got cooking up just to spite me!"

Bringing his hand up to rub behind his neck Trent said,

"Well actually_ Lindsay's_ the one with your boots."

"Lindsay!? What is she doing with my boots!?"

Trent shrugged, "I don't know, she's just wearing them around."

"What!? She has her own boots why wear mine!? That little airhead is so gonna get it!"

Scowling she stormed angrily past Trent and out the cabin door before quickly coming to an abrupt halt. She looked down at her pale and bare feet, then out towards the overgrown weeds filled with bugs uncomfortable rocks and horrid splinters. She'd have to be an idiot to go out in the woods barefoot! Her frown deepened now what? How was she going to get that crazy blonde bimbo without any…Wait! If Lindsay was wearing her boots then that meant…! Rushing back into the cabin and past an unsure Trent she ran towards Lindsay's bunk, she looked under the bunk nothing, looking to the side of the bunk. Bingo!

There lay Lindsay's precious cowgirl boots.

"You're gonna put on her boots?" Trent asked.

Sitting on the floor Gwen grabbed a boot, "Just to get _my _boots back and teach that air head a lesson!"

Trent frowned, "Aw, Come on Gwen, I don't think she really meant any harm of it. I'm sure she didn't think borrowing your boots would make you mad."

"You're taking _her_ side!?" Gwen yelled turning to him just a hint of jealousy in her tone.

Trent waved his hands in front of himself in amity "I'm just saying go easy on her. She probably didn't even know she was doing anything wrong."

"Knowing Lindsay I doubt it! But still she should _at least_ know that taking another person's things without asking is wrong!" Gwen looked to the cowgirl boots she held in her hand. "Now I have to wear these preppy cowgirl boots." She muttered half heartedly.

If Lindsay could wear her boots that meant that they were about the same shoe size right?

'Here goes.' Gwen thought as she pulled on the boot. It slipped on easy and smooth and Gwen was surprised to find it wasn't about the same size, it was the _perfect _fit! It was comfy and snug the way a shoe (or in this case boot) should be. It wasn't until she slipped on the other boot that Gwen noticed something. These were the same boots that the preppy queen bee wore at her school, the blonde cheerleader captain who always wore high ponytails and was always surrounded by friends. Gwen's seen her wear these exact same boots on more than one occasion.

The goth blinked as she watched the smooth light brown leather almost glow against the warm suns light. Standing her height increased by a few inches thanks to the boots heel. It was said that one could never truly understand a person until they spent a day in they're shoes. A shadow of a smile quirked at her lips as she for the briefest of moments allowed herself with the fantasy that maybe _she_ could be one of those valley hill girls; _she_ could be the fun preppy type, that _she_ could be the one surrounded by all the friends.

And not be the oddball left out.

Her short vision of popularity however was brought to a screeching halt when a snort of laughter met her ears. Quickly turning to where Trent stood she found him with a hand covering his mouth a wavering smile on his lips.

"They look good on you." Trent said trying desperately to hold back his laughter.

Gwen rolled her eyes again, "You're free to laugh." She said with a sigh.

"Thanks." Trent said before bursting into a small fit of laughter.

Gwen's face was set in stone as she passed by the laughing boy, opening the cabin's door his next words caused her to halt.

"They really_ do_ look cute on you though." Gwen looked to him before slowly bringing her gaze down to the cowgirl boots a small blush lighting up her cheeks.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah." Trent said easily with all honesty.

"It's just the dark look…kinda makes it look… out of place." Trent said feeling another wave of laughter bubbling up, but keeping it inside for fear of insulting his secret crush.

Gwen gave a slow nod before looking back up to Trent with a sad smile and giving a simple shrug said, "It _should_ look out of place on me."

Trent's smile faded not liking at all the sad look that graced Gwen's face but he had no time to voice his concerns about it before she quickly sad, "Come on, take me to the airhead." And was out the door.

~*~*~

"Lindsay…." Heather ground out irritably, her patience wearing dangerously low.

"Hmmm?" Lindsay looked to her so called best friend her face all smiles.

"Take off those boots _now_!"

Before Lindsay had come the Campers had been sitting out next to the docks simply talking and enjoying each other's company. There was no challenge today so they saw no fear in hanging out with one another to ease the boredom from their day. The sun shone brightly but the wind blew strong making it just a little chilly on the island and the campers had been contemplating on whether or not today would be a good day for a swim.

And then Lindsay showed up with a cheerful, "Hey guys, guess what's different about me!"

The blonde was dressed in her usual attire, Red top covered with her leather vest, orange skirt and a blue bandana to keep back her hair. But what wasn't so usual were the big black commando boots they were usually used to seeing worn by the goth. At the sight of Lindsay's new…style the docks peaceful air was instantly light up with laughter and chuckles of amusement. But Lindsay who enjoyed the boots thoroughly couldn't get over how they were much more comfy than she had thought them to be and how they made her feel tough and were even slightly cute in a tomboyish 'I'm gonna kick your ass' kind of way. And she found the need to brag about this to the other campers who only listened on in amusement.

But instead of amusing Heather found it extremely irritating and made sure to voice out her annoyance.

"Aww, but I like Gwen's boots. They're so _bulky_!" She said giggling happily as she stomped around in the boots.

Bridgette smiled always with the best in mind she said, "Maybe Heather's right Lindsay, Gwen should be waking up soon, don't you think she's gonna be kind of mad when she finds her boots missing?"

"Oh I'm sure she'll be fine." Lindsay reassured returning her smile, "I just wanna wear them for a little while longer."

"But you really shouldn't take things without asking Lindsay." Courtney said in a superior tone turning to Duncan she asked "Don't you agree?"

Duncan raised a brow, "Do I _care_?" he shot back dully causing Courtney to scowl at him.

Owen stared closely at Gwen's boots on Lindsay's feet his eyes full of amazement and awe "They look like they would be _awesome_ to wear! Can I try them on next Lindsay!?"

Lindsay gave an apologetic smile "Sorry Owen but I don't think they'd fit you."

"Aww man!" He cried out with a deflated look.

DJ Chuckled with amusement saying, "Speaking of size who knew that the one thing you and Gwen would have in common would be a shoe size."

Lindsay looked to him a frown on her face "What are you talking about me and Gwen have lots in common."

Duncan snorted a slight smile on his face, "Have you _met_ Gwen?"

"Of course I have!" Lindsay snapped hands on her hips. "And we _totally _have a lot in common."

Geoff furrowed his brow "Like what?" he asked curiously.

Lindsay opened her mouth ready to make a point, then froze finding she couldn't think of anything closing her mouth she also furrowed her brow thinking hard.

"Who cares!?" Snapped Heather angrily "You should be happy to find you have nothing in common with that freak!"

All the campers gave Heather disapproving looks as Harold said, "Uh, maybe you should take a chill pill."

Her eyes flashed as she grabbed hold of the front of Harold's shirt roughly pulling him close yelling "What'd you say to me!?"

"N-nothing!" Harold said with a nervous smile.

LeShawna placed her hands on her hips saying, "gurl don't be startin no mess now! I am _not_ in the mood to be dealing with you and you're out of control attitude!"

Pushing Harold away Heather scowled at her before yelling at all the other campers, "What's wrong with you guys are you all being stupid on _purpose_!? They're just boots! Ugly, disgusting, dirty, old boots that you," she said pointing an accusing finger at Lindsay, "Should be ashamed of for wearing! I say we do the seeing world a favor and burn those monstrosities right now!"

"That's it!" Cried LeShawna as she made her way angrily toward Heather while pushing up her sleeves "I'm just about sick of your mouth!"

Standing her ground Heather bald her hands into fists glaring fiercely at the oncoming girl, "Bring it on you _cow_!"

"Cat Fight!" Duncan called out excitedly. And the boys hooted and cheered as the girls watched with shock, worry, and horror at what was about to pursue.

LeShawna making her last advancements on the girl quickly halted when she felt a tug on the back of her shirt. Quickly turning she found Gwen standing there with an upset look on her face.

"Don't worry about it," She said with a cool air about her, "Besides I wouldn't want you touching her and catching her _stupidity_." Gwen finished shooting Heather a mean glare.

But Heather was looking to the goth's feet before she snorted with a smirk, "Nice boots Gwen, I see you're selling out for the whole goth look and trying a new preppy cowgirl kind of look."

Gwen felt her anger bristle, one thing she hated to be referred to was a sellout.

"Just say the word gurl and she is six feet under." LeShawna said all the while glaring at Heather and giving a light punch to her fist.

Lindsay fretted watching the scene with worried eyes; she hadn't meant to cause so much trouble!

"She's not worth the time." Gwen said easily moving towards Lindsay "I just want my boots back."

Then taking a firm grasp of Lindsay wrist she began to make her way back to the cabins with the still fretful blonde in tow.

"Oh I'm not worth your time!?" Heather called back angrily, "You're just mad because you _know_ you'd never be able to pull of wearing boots like that! Stick to your freak show outfits weirdo!"

Then turning she was met just in time to find LeShawna's fist in her face.

~*~*~

Now in front of their cabins the two girls could clearly hear the loud excited uproar of 'Fight, fight!' And the screams of anger coming from LeShawna and Heather.

"Geeze I told LeShawna not to worry about it." Muttered Gwen.

"Do you think we should go back there and try to stop them?"

Gwen shot Lindsay a meaningful glare, "_After_ you give back _my_ boots!"

"But I-"

"Sit!" commanded Gwen when they stood in front of their cabins. Lindsay quickly sat down on the steps that lead to their cabin door.

Gwen sat next to her as she began taking of Lindsay's cowgirl boots.

"Sorry about Heather." Lindsay said after a moments silence, heaving a sigh she continued, "She can be like _really_ mean sometimes but she like never _really_ means it."

Gwen frowned at her narrowing her eyes she said, "Why are you apologizing for _her_!? And why do you keep sticking up for her!? Nothing good will ever come of it!"

Lindsay only smiled encouragingly at her, "Yeah, maybe but she's my friend." Shrugging she finished with, "I can't help but stick up for her."

Gwen gave her a dull look "You're judged by the friends you choose you know."

"I can't help that either!" said Lindsay happily as she pulled of the dark boots.

Gwen stared at her for a moment before asking "Why did you take my boots?"

Lindsay paused thinking about the question carefully. Then turning to Gwen she said, "Because I wanted to get to know you better." Gwen blinked at the unexpected answer; Lindsay smiled sheepishly saying, "I guess I was just trying to see what it would be like to be you."

Frowning she gave the blonde a firm punch on the arm.

"Oww!" Whined Lindsay rubbing against where Gwen had hit her with a hurt look on her face.

"You ditz! If you wanna get to know somebody you _talk_ to them! You don't steal their shoes!"

Lindsay gave an irritable pout saying, "I didn't_ steal_ them! And I've _tried_ to talk to you but you always just brush me off, or say something mean like 'Go jump off a cliff!' or something. Your…you're not an easy person to talk to."

Lindsay finished quietly hoping she didn't offend the goth girl. Gwen bite her lip, not able to help the feeling of guilt that slowly began to overwhelm her. Was this perhaps the reason most kids chose to avoid her like the plague?

She knew what she had to do. Lindsay blinked in confusion as Gwen's body shook lightly, her frown deepening as she ground out between clenched teeth,

"I'm…S-sorry…"Her pride shattered to the ground.

Lindsay stared at the goth in wonder before,

"Eeeee!" She cried happily engulfing her in bear hug. Gwen's eyes narrowed dangerously as she flinched away from the hug.

"I don't do hugs!"

Grinning Lindsay pulled away. "Oh sorry about that!"

"Whatever just don't mention it…_ever_!"

Lindsay nodded as she finished taking off the boots handing them happily to Gwen who in turn did the same (excluding the happy part).

"Its like_ sooo_ cool that we share the same shoe size! And who would have guessed to I always thought because of the look of your boots that your feet were like impossibly _huge_!"

Gwen glared at Lindsay as she pulled on her boots. Oblivious Lindsay continued,

"Me and my sister wear the same shoe size too so we're like always sharing our shoes!"

Done pulling on her cowgirl boots Lindsay stood looking down at her boots happily then turning back to Gwen she said "If ever you wanna wear my boots again it would be like so_ totally_ ok with me."

Also done pulling on her boots Gwen gave Lindsay a bored look saying, "Yeah, I don't think that's gonna happen again anytime soon."

Grinning happily Lindsay said "Well if you ever change your mind just let me know ok!" And with that she began to make her way happily toward where the other campers were.

The early morning sun shone bright over head as Gwen gave herself a stress releasing stretch rolling her head from side to side trying to think of what she would do today. The exciting sounds of the fight had long since died down leaving the campgrounds once more peaceful and quiet. Until Lindsay's voice called out to Gwen, over the silence it was heard clear as a bell,

"Hey, Gwen!"

Gwen blinked as she looked to the ditz her eyes questioning.

Then the blonde smiled her blue eyes alight with happiness as she said,

"Your boots are cool!"

Again Gwen blinked before the corners of her mouth twitched up in amusement, and before long she couldn't help it as a beautiful smile bloomed on her face.

"Yeah?" she called back almost in question, "Right back at you!"

~Fin~

I love reviews! =]

Peace)-AR


End file.
